What If
by fangirl366
Summary: What if Tris and Four were siblings? What if he didn't save her from Peter? What if she fell in love with somebody else? What if he finds out she's divergent? Al isn't dead, well at least not yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally came up with another story idea. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Tris POV

 _Peter wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me up, his thumb wedge under my chin. His hair, which is usually shiny and smooth, is tousled and sticks to his forehead. His pale face is contorted and his teeth are gritted, and he holds me over the chasm as spots appear on the edges of my vision, crowding around his face, green and pink and blue. He says nothing. I try to kick him, but my legs are too short. My lungs scream for air._

 _I hear a shout, and he releases me._

 _I stretched out my arms as I fall, gasping and my armpits slam into the railing. I hook my elbows over it and groan. Mist touches my ankles. The world dips and sways around me, and someone is on the Pit floor, Drew, screaming. I hear thumps, kicks, groans._

 _I blink a little bit and concentrate as hard as I can on the only person I can see. His eyes are hazel._

" _Eric." I croak._

 _I close my eyes, and his hands wrap around my arms, right where they join the shoulder. He pulls me up and over the railing and against his surprisingly warm chest, gathering me into his arms, easing an arm under my knees. I press my head into his chest, and there is a sudden, hollow silence._

I woke up from the dream, covered in sweat. I have been having that same dream every night for a while now. But I don't think anything of it.

Today is the day we find out what our final ranking is. I'm a little nervous about what place I'm going to get, but I know I shouldn't.

All of a sudden, I hear a banging coming from the dormitory entrance. I look over and see my brother, Tobias, though everybody calls him Four, standing with two pans in his hands.

"Alright initiates! Time to get up! When you are done getting ready head to the cafeteria! Hurry! We won't wait for you!" He yells.

As he's turning to leave his eyes find mine, and he looks at me for a moment before leaving the rest of us to get ready.

I hear a groan next to me and then a thump.

I look over and Christina is on the floor, along with half of her blanket.

"I was having a great dream though." She says.

"What were you dreaming about?" I ask.

"Will. Obviously." She replies as she stands up.

"That's sweet, babe." I hear a voice behind me say. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. It's Will.

I hurry and get dressed and wait for Will and Christina to finish getting ready.

When they are done we start making our way to the cafeteria.

"What ranking do you think you got?" Will asks.

"I don't know. But I hope I don't get cut." Christina replies.

As we walk into the cafeteria, Tobias stands up.

"All right, this is moment you've been waiting for." He says.

And he reveals the rankings. And my heart stops at what I see.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am overly obsessed with the song We Own It by 2 Chains and Wiz Khalifa! I know every word.**

Tris POV

 **Tris**

 **Uriah**

 **Lynn**

 **Marlene**

 **Peter**

 **Will**

 **Christina**

 **Al**

I'm first. I am in FIRST! I can't believe it! I was in the same place as my brother had been.

I look over at Christina and she reaches over and gives me a hug from across the table.

I look up to where the leaders are and I see Eric.

He looks at me and gives me a small smile. Ever since he saved me from Peter and them he's been a little bit nicer to me. Key words, a little.

He was still very strict and could be mean.

But the smile disappeared as fast as soon as it has appeared, and he looked away.

Tobias walked up to me and said, "Congrats, sis. Do you think a hug would give it away?"

"You know what? I don't care."

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He hugs me back.

Apparently all of the leaders knew because they seemed unfazed by this act, but everybody else stopped and stared at us like we were aliens.

When Tobias let go he turned around and walked the other way, and I sat down where I was before.

"What was that?" Christina asked.

"Four is my brother. We kept it a secret because we didn't want anybody to think he was picking rankings because of favorites." I say.

I didn't realize how quiet it was, but it was quiet enough so that everybody in the cafeteria could hear. I knew this because after I finished the sentence, everyone nodded and went back to the loud, annoying crowd they were before.

I see Uriah in the corner of the cafeteria and I remember that he got second place.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to go do something." I say.

"Okay." They say in union.

When they realized this they looked at each other and went, "Awww." At the same time.

Will just laughed and gave Christina a kiss on the lips and I just turned away.

I walked towards Uriah and said, "Congrats, Uri for getting second place."

"Back at you. But for getting first place of course." He said.

I laughed. Then I see Marlene and Lynn coming towards Uriah and I.

When they reach us I say, "Congrats, guys."

"Thanks, you too." Marlene says. Lynn rolls her eyes.

"I should be getting back to my friends. Bye." I said.

"See ya." Said Marlene.

I walk back towards Christina and Will and sit back down.

We talk for a few more minutes and then Max starts talking, "Congratulations new Dauntless members. Tomorrow you will pick your jobs and will get the keys to where you will be living. Tonight is your last night in the dormitories. Initiates that have been cut, you have to packed and gone by tomorrow morning. That is all. Have a wonderful day."

I think about Al. He's in eighth place which means he's cut.

 _Time Skip_

I go to bed that night thinking about what Al will do when he gets to factionless. And I wonder what he is feeling right now. I don't hear him crying so he must not be in the dorms.

I sleep peacefully until I am jolted awake by an Earth shattering scream.

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

I jerk myself up and look around. It's pretty dark except for a lamp that is on one of the walls.

I can barely see anything, but I can make out that there are others sitting up in their beds as well.

"Somebody help!" I hear Christina yell.

I hear footsteps run past my bunk, and then the lights turn on.

I get out of bed and head to where Christina is. As I get closer, I can see that there is a body on the floor. When I am standing next to Christina I hold back tears.

It's Al.

He's lying there in a pool of his own blood, a knife in his hand. His throat has been slit. Obviously he committed suicide. I guess he couldn't deal with the fact that he was going to be factionless.

I know that I shouldn't be sad because he tried to kill me, but I don't blame him for doing it. He was in the lower ranks and didn't want to become factionless.

Christina kneels down next to Al's body and barley touches his face whispering, "Oh God, Al. No Al. Al. Al."

I kneel down as well and shut his eyes that were wide open. As I am kneeling I get blood all over my hands.

By this time, the whole dorm is surrounding us, and Will has come and wrapped his arms around Christina as she cries into his shirt.

I can't take it. I am about to cry, but I don't want to cry in front of everybody. So I get up and I run out of the dormitory.

I don't know where I am going, my legs are just taking me to a random place. When I stop running I look up and find myself in front of a door.

I know this place somehow, I just don't remember when I could've been this far into the Dauntless Compound. Then it hits me.

I am in front of Eric's apartment.

Slowly walk closer to the door and knock quietly. I wait for a few minutes and when there is no answer I knock again, louder this time.

I hear something on the other side of the door. And as I hear the lock click I begin to wonder why I knocked. I mean what would I do? What would I say? This is Eric we're talking about. He would think that I am weak or a coward.

I am regretting knocking, but it's too late. The door opens up and Eric stands there.

I take in his appearance. A loose shirt and gym shorts, with his hair all messy.

Before I know what I am doing, I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. And then I start crying.

He just awkwardly puts an arm around me and uses the other to shut the door. And we just stand there for a minute or two, in complete awkward silence.

Eric breaks the silence by saying, "What's wrong?"

I am extremely surprised because he didn't say it like I was annoying him, or very cruelly. But in a soft, concerned tone.

"Al. He committed suicide tonight. He's dead."

I then remember the blood on my hands. I probably just got his shirt all bloody. Great.

"My hands have blood on them. I just got your shirt all bloody. Sorry." I say as I pull away.

I wipe my eyes with the part of my arm right below the elbow.

"It's okay. Listen, you go into the bathroom and get cleaned off. I'll go get another shirt on. Then we'll go from there. Okay?" He says, again in that soft tone.

I nod and make my way to the bathroom.

Eric POV

Tris starts walking to the bathroom as I go to my bedroom to get a new shirt.

Ever since the day I first saw Tris, I liked her. She's absolutely beautiful. And when Peter and them tried to kill her that night, I wanted to push those boys into the Chasm.

I go into my room and open my drawer. I find another cheap shirt that I wear when I am alone.

I slip off the one that I currently have on, and slip on the new one.

I walk out of my room. I find Tris in the bathroom trying to get all of the blood off of her hands. I walk in and grab a bottle of bleach out of one of the cabinets. ( **A/N I know that bleach probably won't work, but I am too lazy right now to look up solutions that take blood out of items.)**

I set it on the counter next to Tris and open it. She looks at me as I poor some of it onto her hands. The blood starts coming off.

Afterwards Tris dries her hands off on a towel. We start walking out of the bathroom and head toward the living room.

"You can sit on the couch if you want." I say.

She nods and heads over to the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"Water would be nice." She replies.

I open a cabinet and fill it with water. I sit next to Tris and hand her the water.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"So what happened?" I ask.

And then she tells me every single detail.

 **Please review! If you want something to happen let me know and I will try to make your wish come true.**

 **Also if you want to be a character in the story, you will need to answer some questions. Whoever gets the most right by tomorrow night (Oct. 10) will become a character.**

 **The questions are:**

 **Who was Natalie Prior based on?**

 **What is the name of the person that got stabbed in the eye?**

 **What is one of Christina's fears?**

 **Who said the quote: 'Just because somebody stumbles and loses their path, does not mean that they can't be saved.'?**

 **Who said the quote: "Divergence is extremely dangerous.'?**

 **Why wasn't Uriah in the first Divergent movie?**

 **What is Will's sister's name?**

 **What did Will say after he found out what Christina's fear was?**

 **When did Veronica Roth decide that she was going to kill Tris?**

 **Make an alliteration using a person in Divergent.**

 **Write these in the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup peeps!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Tris POV

"I was sleeping until I heard a scream. I shot up in bed and somebody turned on the lights, and I saw Christina standing in the bathroom with a terrified expression on her face. I walked to her, and there he was. He was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He had a knife in his hand, and his throat had been slit. He committed suicide because he didn't want to be factionless." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Eric just sat there, looking at me with a concerned expression. Then he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I know I shouldn't be upset because of what he did, but I still cared for him. He may not have known that I did, but I did." I say.

"You're right, you shouldn't be upset." He said.

I start crying again.

"Shhh." He says, as he rubs my arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I came here. After I saw Al on the floor, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, and then I ended up here. I don't mean to put all of my problems on you." I say.

"It's okay. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here." He says.

I stare at him for a minute. He wasn't supposed to be like this. Kind, concerned, soft. He was supposed to be mean, cruel, tough. What has gotten into him.

"What's with the nice act?" I ask.

He just sits there for a minute. He looks like he's having a debate in his head. Then before I could say anything, he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me.

I was shocked, but I kissed back.

He pulls away and says, "That's why I'm being nice."

 **Okay guys. Please review. I want to thank my friend Joy for helping me with this story.**

 **Remember about the contest. And if you want something to happen let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

"I like you. Ever since the first time I saw you on the roof. You are beautiful. You're an amazing fighter. You're smart. I just couldn't help falling for you." He says.

I like him too, I really do. But when he says that, all I can think about is my fear. My fear of, you know. What if he wants that, I can't give that to him.

So I just stare. Thinking of a way I can get out of this situation. Then it hits me. I jump up and I run out of his apartment.

In the background, I hear him screaming, "Tris wait!"

He will think that I am going back to the dorms, but I'm not. I am going where I should've gone in the first place. My brother's.

Eric POV

She just stared at me. I don't regret kissing her or telling her that. But it took a lot of nerve to do that stuff. And she just keeps staring.

All of a sudden she jumps up and runs out of my apartment and runs down the hall.

I scream, "Tris wait!"

But she doesn't stop running. I run to the dorms and I see that there are people there taking the body away. I see the initiate Christina crying into that other one, Will.

The others are just standing there frozen. I scan the room for Tris, but she isn't there.

There is only one other place that she could be. But I can't see her there. Four wouldn't let me.

Tris POV

I run down the halls, towards Tobias's apartment. I look behind me to make sure Eric isn't there. When he isn't I turn back around and find the door.

I stop in front of it and knock.

I hear the lock click and the door opens. Tobias stands there with a strict look on his face. But when he sees me his face softens.

"Tris, what's going on?"

"Can I come in please?"

"Sure." He says, and steps to the side so I can walk in.

I walk to the couch and sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I think back to Eric. This is exactly what happened there.

"No thanks." I say a little bit too quickly.

He looks at me for a second, and then comes and sits down beside me.

"Is everything okay?" He asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

 _Well, one of my instructors likes me, not to mention he's also a leader and he's also eighteen. Also one of best friends just committed suicide, even though he tried to kill me, I am still upset_. I say in my head.

Tobias keeps looking at me.

"That was totally sarcasm." He says.

I don't say anything.

"Tris, what happened?"

"Al committed suicide." I say, even though that's not the thing that's bothering me.

Tobias is quite for a minute. Then he did what Eric did. He wrapped his arm around me pulled me closer.

"Isn't he the one that tried to kill you?" He asked.

I nodded. I don't really want to talk right now.

"Okay. Well you should go get some sleep. I'll go by the dorms and get you some clothes for tomorrow. While I do that, you go get in my bed and sleep. I'll take the couch." He says.

"Okay." I whisper and go get into his bed. The mattress is a lot softer than the ones in the dorms. And as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

 **Okay please review and tell me what you think. If you want something to happen let me know!**

 **Bye my little initiates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

I woke up to somebody shaking me.

"Tris. Get up. You pick your job today. You need to get ready." I hear a voice say.

I open my eyes and find Tobias standing there without a shirt on, his hair wet from the shower.

"Okay. Can I use your shower?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." I say.

I shove the covers off of me and jump out of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and take off my clothes. ( **A/N I am not going to narrate what she does in the shower. That's weird.)**

After my shower, I wrap a towel around me and walk out to find Tobias.

"Hey where are the clothes you got me?" I ask.

"Oh. Um, look on the nightstand by the wall close to my room." He says.

I nod. When I get my clothes, I put them on.

I see that he got me some black skinny jeans with black combat boots. And a black tank top.

I walk out of his room and he says, "Here. I got you a muffin from the cafeteria."

"Thanks." I say as I take the muffin and shove it into my mouth.

"Come on we're running a bit late. I f we leave now we might be able to get a good spot, and you might be able to find your friends." He says.

We leave the apartment and he locks the door. As we walk down towards the cafeteria, I look around. I have never really paid any attention to what the apartment hallways look like. Then I start to wonder what my apartment will look like. Since I am getting the keys today.

When we get down to the cafeteria, there is a lot of people already there. I see Christina and Will out of the corner of my eye and I walk to them.

When I reach them Christina says, "Oh, Tris! I was so worried about you. I saw you leave last night and you didn't come back. I thought something happened to you."

She then pulls me into a hug.

"So what jobs are you guys going to pick?" Asks Will.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it." I say.

"Either I am going to train the Dauntless born initiates or I will be a nurse. I can't decide." Christina says.

"All right everybody! Time for our new members to pick their jobs!" Yells Max.

"We will start with our top ranker. Tris!"

All eyes are on me as I walk up to the stage. Max is watching me as I walk up the steps. I look out at the crowd, and as soon as I do, I wish that I didn't. Eric is there staring at me.

I blush and then look away.

"Okay Tris. What job will you pick?" Max asks.

"Um, tattoo artist." I say.

"Are you sure? I mean you can become a leader if you want?"

"I am sure." I say.

"Alright then." Max says.

I walk off the stage and head to where my friends are.

 _Time Skip_

In the end Christina decided on the Dauntless born instructor. Will chose to work in the control room. Uriah decided to be a Dauntless born instructor as well. Marlene chose to be a nurse. And Lynn chose to guard the fence.

As Christina, Will, and I were leaving to get our keys to our apartment, I look over and see that Eric is looking at me again.

And I did what I did before, I looked away and blushed.

When we get to the counter where we get our keys, I see that a lady is there typing away on the computer.

I walk up to the counter and say, "Um, excuse me my friends and I need to get our keys to our apartments."

The lady looks up and says, "Names."

She said it in a tone that was extremely sour.

"Uh, Tris, Christina, and Will."

She types on the computer again and then opens a drawer.

"Here you go." She says as she hands us three sets of keys.

"Thanks." Will says.

We each pick our keys and then look at the numbers. Christina and Will went towards their apartments.

My apartment number was 23812. So I started walking towards the number. I recognized some these hallways and when I stopped in front of my door, I wish I would've chosen another pair of keys. Because my next door neighbor is Eric.

 **Okay tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I hurry up and unlock my door before Eric could see me. After I shut the door and lock it, I turn around.

My apartment is amazing! It has a big medium sized kitchen, a living room with a tv, couch, some chairs, and a coffee table in it. I walk around and find that there is a bathroom with a tub right outside a small bedroom. And there's a closet by the front door for coats and stuff.

I keep walking around and I find the master bedroom. Like the other bedroom, it already has a bed and nightstands in it. There is a master bathroom in the room as well.

I love this place!

I then realize that I have to go back to the dorms to get the rest of my stuff. So I walk out of the beautiful apartment and start heading to the dorms.

I am walking, minding my own business, then somebody pushes me into an abandoned hallway.

Eric POV

I am walking back to my apartment from the cafeteria when I spot Tris walking down the hallway.

I need to talk to her about what happened last night so I walk towards her. She doesn't seem to notice me so I push her into and abandoned hallway.

"Ahh!" She screams.

"Shh." I say.

"Eric? What are you doing?" She asks.

"Listen I need to talk to you about what happened last night."

"I can't talk right now, I need to go do something." She says.

I can tell she is lying. She just doesn't want to talk to me. And I get it. I just need to clear the air.

"Tris listen. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to know why you ran away last night."

She hesitates for a minute.

Then she says, "Eric. I like you too. I really do. It's just that I um. Um. I um."

"You what?" I ask.

"My fear. I have a fear." She says.

"Of what? Me? Tris I wouldn't hurt you." I say.

"No not of you. Of um. Um. Intimacy." She whispers.

I get it now. She thinks that's what I want. That's what I am going to want to do. But it isn't.

"It's just that if that's what you want I can't give it to you." She says.

"Tris. That's absolutely not what I want. If that's not what you want then that's not what I want." I say.

"Eric, if we do ever have a relationship, I don't want to make you unhappy." She says.

I don't say anything. All I do is grab her face in my hands and kiss her. The kiss is passionate and short. When I pull away we just stare into each other's eyes. Then she leans in and kisses me again. It's longer than the first.

When she pulls away, she says, "I need to go get my stuff from the dorms."

"I'll go with you." I say.

She doesn't say anything she just starts walking towards the dorms.

"So, why didn't you become a leader?"

"Because I don't think that I would be a very good one." She says.

"What are you talking about?! You would be an amazing leader!" I almost yell shocked.

"Yeah right." She says, but I can see that she's trying not to smile.

"I'm not lying. You would."

"Whatever."

We get to the dorms, and most of the initiates have come back and gotten their stuff. Tris walks to her bed and grabs a bag that was beside it. She puts it on the bed and opens up the drawer beside her bed and gets the clothes out of it and shoves them into the bag.

Once she is all done with that she zips the bag up and slings it over her shoulder.

She turns to me and says excitedly, "Alright! Let's go!"

I smile at how cute she is.

She starts walking to what is I am assuming is her apartment. But as we keep walking, I notice that we are heading towards my place. I started to think that that's where we were going.

"Are we going to my place?" I ask.

"In your dreams." She laughs.

We then stop in front of the apartment next to mine.

"This is your place?" I ask.

"Yup." She says, popping the p.

"Well, that's convenient. And coincidental." I say trying not to laugh.

But then she laughs so then I laugh.

"I'm going to get settled in." She says, in between laughs.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Bye Eric."

"Bye Tris."

I walk next door to my apartment and unlock the door and walk inside. When I shut the door, I lean against it.

Wow.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I shut my door and leaned against it.

Wow.

I can't believe what just happened. Eric and I. Oh My Goodness.

I just think if all that could happen.

I decide not to just stand there and daydream, so I go and put up all of my clothes into my drawer.

All of a sudden there is a knock on my door. I go and open and Christina stands there.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey. Do you want to go shopping with me? My apartment needs something to make it look a little, no scratch that, make it look a lot less depressing."

"Yeah. Sure."

"What does your apartment look like?" She asks.

I move aside so she can come in and see for herself. She walks in and looks around.

"Yeah, we need to get some stuff for your place too."

I laugh.

"Okay then, let's go." I say.

We walk to the pit and into this store that has things for apartment. We started looking at everything and in the end Christina ended up getting some paint and a few lights. I got some lights and that was all because I like my place as it is.

Then Christina decides that we need to get new clothes so we go into tons of shops.

I get some crop tops, a leather jacket, some flats, tennis shoes, two tank tops, a nice dress, a few pairs of jeans and shirts.

Christina basically got the same things, but lots more of it. By then we were pretty much broke.

We say our goodbyes, and I head back to my place and put everything away and set up the lights.

As I finish, and I mean _right_ when I finish setting up the last light, somebody knocks on the door.

I open it, and Tobias stands there. He looks at me and smiles.

"Can I come in?" He says.

I nod, and he walks right past me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were getting settled into your place. It looks nice."

"Thanks."

"Oh! And my friend Zeke wanted to invite you to a party that he's throwing tonight in honor of the new members. And he said that you're the guest of honor since you got the first ranking, and that it wouldn't be a party without you." He says rather quickly.

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"It starts in ten minutes." He says innocently

" _WHAT!"_ I scream.

He laughs.

"Are you serious Tobias? I have to take a shower and get ready, and all that!" I yell angrily.

"Then you better get it done quickly. I'll be here waiting." He says, in between laughs.

I run into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I try to decide what to wear, but I can't.

I am about to go ask Tobias what he thinks when I hear somebody scream, "Tris! We need to get you ready!"

I am still in my towel when I turn around and I see Christina and Marlene.

"Hey Marlene." I say.

"Hey Tris." She replies.

"Okay we need to get you dressed and get some makeup on that face." Says Christina excitedly.

I look behind them and see Tobias standing in the doorway, his face red because of how hard he is trying to hold back laughter.

Christina shove a crop top and skinny jeans into my hands.

"There, go put those on."

I do as she says and when I walk out of the bathroom, Marlene and Christina start clapping.

"Okay time for make up." Marlene says, as they shove me back into the bathroom.

Christina starts pulling out makeup and I say, "You're not going to be able to make me look pretty."

"Who cares about pretty? I am going for noticeable."

After we finish the makeup and everything, Christina hands me the leather jacket that I just bought. I put it on and look in the mirror. Woah.

I look absolutely stunning. I can't believe it.

We walk out of my bedroom and Tobias is there sitting on the couch fiddling with his thumbs. He looks over at us and his eyes widen.

He stands up and walks over to me and says, "You look beautiful."

I blush and walk past him and say, "Liar."

As we head out the door Tobias gets next to me and says, "I am not lying, you do look beautiful."

"Whatever. Where is this party at?"

Tobias just gets in front of me and starts leading the way. .When we get there I can hear the music from the end of the hall. And I can't wait to see what's on the other side of the door.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Divergent**

Tris POV

Tobias opens the door and we walk. There are tons of people crowded in this tiny apartment. They're dancing, drinking, and making out.

I feel so uncomfortable here. My Abnegation is showing. I just go into the corner with Christina and we just dance.

Then I see Uriah coming towards us.

"Hey, Tris!" He yells over the music.

"Hey, Uri! This is my friend Christina!" I yell.

Christina and Uriah says their hellos and then Uriah says, "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks!" I say.

"Yeah sure!" Says Christina.

Uriah runs off to get Christina's drink, while we still danced. He came back with her drink, and she took a sip. Her face was hilarious. It was a mix of disgust and like she just ate something really sour.

Uriah and I laughed.

All of a sudden the music stopped and a voice yelled, "If you are not an initiate, a close friend or my idiot brother please leave!"

When the voice mentioned his idiot brother, Uriah frowned.

One by one, people started to file out of the apartment. As soon as they were there was only, me, Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Tobias, and a few people I didn't recognize left.

The voice that told everybody to leave belonged to a boy Tobias's age.

I knew this because after everybody left he said, "Hello. For those who haven't met me, my name is Zeke. The host of this party. And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Shauna," He motioned to the girl next to him. "I want to personally congratulate you on becoming members of Dauntless. So to celebrate just us, we are going to play a game of Candor or Dauntless. For those who don't know what that is, it's a game where somebody will ask you 'Candor or Dauntless?' if you choose Candor you will have to answer a question that they ask you. If you choose Dauntless you will have to complete a task that they assign you. Fail to do these things, you will have to take a shot. Okay! Let's get started!"

We all sit down in a circle and then Zeke says, "Okay we will start with our first ranker. Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um, Dauntless." I say.

"Great choice! I dare you to go outside and the first person you see, you have to ask them to marry you. If they hesitate, yell 'I knew you were cheating on me!'"

I nod and stand up. Everybody else does as well. I guess they all want to see what happens.

I walk out of the apartment and head towards the Pit. Oh no. The first person I see is Eric. I look behind me and Tobias makes a shoo motion with his hands. Everybody else looks like they are scared for me and like they are about to die of laughter.

I turn back around and yell, "Eric! Wait!"

He turns around and goes, "What's wrong Tris?"

When I reach him I whisper, "This is a dare."

I don't give him time to answer before I get down on one knee and go, "Eric Mathews, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?"

He hesitates.

So I get up and yell, "I knew you were cheating on me!"

I stomp away. When we all get back to the apartment, everybody falls onto the floor and laughs.

"That was amazing Tris!" Shauna says.

"Thanks."

Once everybody settles down we get back into our circle. I look around and try to decide on who to pick. My eyes land on Tobias. Payback time for telling me about the party ten minutes before it started.

I look at him evilly. His expression turned to being scared.

"Four, my sweet, adoring, older brother. Candor or Dauntless?" I ask in a sweet tone.

"Uh oh." Tobias says.

"Oh boy. What did you do Four?" Zeke asks.

"I waited to tell her about the party ten minutes before it started."

He looked back at me.

"Um. Candor." He says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"What?" Christina, Will, and I say at the exact same time.

"Pansycake is an old Dauntless insult. It means you're a coward. But it's never going to come back." Marlene says.

I look back at Tobias and say, "Tell them all what your favorite hobby was as a kid."

Tobias looked around. Then he took the shot.

 _Time Skip_

That night I lie in bed thinking about everything. I was thinking about Eric mostly. I wonder if he's Divergent too.

Wait! Of course he's not Divergent! He hunts them down and kills them! Oh no. What if he finds out that I'm Divergent.

What have I done?

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know the disclaimer!**

Tris POV

I didn't get any sleep last night. I was too worried about Eric finding out that I'm Divergent. I was trying think of ways that I fix this. But deep inside, I knew that there is nothing that I could do.

I am currently walking down to the tattoo parlor for my first day of work. When I walk in, there is hardly anybody there. Only Tori and Bud **(A/N I think Bud works in the tattoo parlor)**.

I walk towards Tori and when she sees me she says, "Tris! I want to thank you for wanting to work here, although I don't know why you would choose here. But thanks."

"You're very welcome. I'm excited to work here. I want to get to know you better." I say.

"That's sweet! Okay let me show you how to work the equipment."

After about an hour of teaching me how to use the equipment, which was actually pretty easy to use, I finally got my own counter and could work with costumers.

One girl came in, she had a good tan, and dark wavy hair.

She came up to me and said, "Hi! I need a tattoo. Obviously."

I laughed. We have to take down the names of the costumers so we know who got what tattoo.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Isabelle."

"Okay. Follow me."

We went to my counter and she sat down in the chair.

"What type of tattoo do you want?"

"A small, pink flower on the corner of my forehead." **(A/N I told my friend that she was going to be a character in my story, so I asked her what type of tattoo she would want and where. And she actually said a pink flower on my forehead.)**

That was a strange request, but I granted her wish.

 _Time Skip_

In total today I helped five customers. That's not a lot. But hey, at least I had fun.

I was now sitting in the cafeteria playing with my food. I was bored right now.

I started to think about Eric and the whole Divergent thing again. I heard that Johanna was helping Divergents. Maybe I could go there. Live there for the rest of my life.

What am I thinking! Of course I was not going to go live in Amity.

All of a sudden somebody said, "Stop playing with your food."

I looked over and Will was there. He laughed and came and sat by me.

"So what have you been doing today?" He asked.

"I had my first day in the tattoo parlor today."

"Already? Wow I don't start until next week."

"Yeah, well it was really fun. Getting to talk to Tori and all."

"Cool. Well I've got to go Christina and I have plans tonight."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"Not what you're thinking that's for sure. We are going to go on a walk by the train tracks."

"Awww. That's where you first kissed."

"Yeah, well I got to go. Bye Tris."

"Bye Will."

I finished my food and decided to just go and chill out at my apartment. When I got there, Eric was coming out of his apartment.

"Hey Tris." He said.

He tried to walk up to me but I panicked. I opened my door, ran inside, and shut the door in his face.

 **Please review!**

 **It makes me so happy to hear from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know the disclaimer!**

Tris POV

I feel bad for leaving Eric out there. After I slammed the door in his face, I stay leaned against the door.

After a minute or two I finally leave the door alone. I slump down on my couch. What am I going to do?

I hear a knock on my door.

"Tris?" It's Eric.

I stay quiet.

"Tris? What did I do?"

I stay quiet again.

"Tris?"

I can't stand it. I get up a run into my room. I shut my door. I then get into my bathroom and shut my door and lock it. I sit down on the toilet seat.

Well while I'm in here I might as well take a shower. So I get undressed and get into the shower. **(A/N Again I'm not going narrate what she does in the shower.)**

When I get out, I put on some comfy pajama shorts, and a pajama t-shirt. I jump onto my bed. And when I do I laugh because of how I bounce back up.

I snuggle my head into the pillow and slowly drift off.

 **DoN't MiNd Me I'm JuSt A lInE bReAk**

 _I am being dragged by two Erudites. They said that they won't do any harm, but I highly doubt that that is true. They drag me down multiple hallways through doors. And finally we stop. I look around and we're in a huge room._

" _Hello Beatrice." I look up and Jeanine is standing on a balcony._

" _I hope you can accept my apology for the transportation of getting you here, but you wouldn't listen. So we had no other choice." She says._

 _The two Erudites have let go of me and started tying my hands together. Once they make a tight knot, they leave me on the floor and walk out of the room._

" _We have found out that you are divergent. We have no other choice but to eliminate you." She says._

 _All of a sudden the doors open back up. I look over and Eric is walking towards me, a gun in his hands._

 _He reaches me and whispers, "Sorry."_

 _He holds up the gun and then BANG!_

I jolt up in bed. I am covered in sweat. I look around panicked. Nobody is there.

I lie back down, and look at my clock. It's 5:27. I don't need to be at the tattoo parlor until 8:30. I lie down and try to go back to sleep.

I wonder what Eric's doing. No! Don't think about that!

After about an hour of trying to go to sleep I realize that it's useless. I get up and take a shower. After that I put on some black skinny jeans and a black tight crop top from Christina. I then put on the leather jacket that I bought with her.

I go into my kitchen and make me a cup of coffee. While it is brewing I get a muffin out of the fridge that had saved from the day before.

I sit on my couch and eat the muffin and drink my delicious pumpkin spice flavored coffee.

As soon as I finish I look at my clock and it's 7:06.

I go into my bathroom and put on minimal eye shadow and mascara. Then a little bit of lip gloss.

I look at my clock it's 7:26. I guess I will be at work a little early today.

I walk out of my apartment and head towards the Pit. There a lot more people out than I thought would be. I walk into the tattoo parlor and get ready for a day of work.

As soon as I get everything ready a guy walks in.

I get his name and take him to my chair.

"What tattoo do you want?" I ask.

"I want a tattoo that says 'I was stupid' on the front of my right shoulder." He says.

At least it's not a pink flower on his forehead.

 _Time Skip_

That guy was the only customer that I had today. I was really surprised actually. I thought that there would be a lot more people wanting tattoos.

I had just finished eating in the cafeteria with Christina.

I am now heading towards my brother's place. I knock on his door and he opens it after a minute.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

He scratches the back of his neck and looks behind him slightly.

I try to look behind him, but all I see is a high heel.

 _Wait. A high heel?!_

"Did I interrupt something? Like a make out session with somebody or something like that?"

"What? No."

"Then why are your lips swollen and why is there a high heel by the couch?"

"Shut up. That's none of your business." He raises his voice.

"Okay. Okay. Gosh. I didn't know it was such a big deal." I say surprised.

His expression softens and he says, "Sorry, I just…"

He's cut off by a female voice going, "Four?"

A beautiful girl around Tobias's age comes up from behind him.

"Who's this?" I ask, moving my eyebrows up and down.

"I'm Jessica. Four's girlfriend."

She has a really great tan and had long flowing straight black hair. She is gorgeous.

"I'm Tris his sister."

"I know. Four talks about you a lot. Plus you were the first ranker so."

"Oh. Cool. Well I'll leave you be. Bye." I wink as I turn around.

"Bye." They said in harmony.

I walk back to my apartment in peace and quiet until somebody yells, "Tris!"

I look and it's Eric.

Again I panic and run all the way back to my apartment. I can hear his footsteps running after me. As soon as I get into my apartment, I hurry and get into my bathroom.

Well, while I'm in here I might as well take a shower.

 **PLEASE R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Divergent!**

Tris POV

After my shower, I put on some pajamas. I walk out into my living room, but somebody was already in there.

"Ahhhh!" I scream.

They turn around and it's Eric.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?!" I scream.

"I need to talk to you. And you left your door unlocked."

Of course! I didn't lock my door. I am so stupid!

"Tris. What did I do?" He says softly, as he walks closer to me.

"Get out!" I scream.

"No!" He screams back.

I don't say anything.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on! I mean I kiss you, then you avoid me, then you don't. Now we kiss again, and you're avoiding me again! What did I do!" He tries to lower his voice, but can't.

"You didn't do anything!" I scream back.

I walk past him and sit on the couch and put my head in my hands. What am I supposed to tell him now?

I feel him sit down beside me.

"Tris? What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"I think you should leave." I said trying to fight off tears.

"No. Something is bothering you and it obviously has something to do with me." He says.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Eric, I just have a lot on my mind." I lie.

He can tell that I'm lying because he just sighs and says, "Tris, please tell me. You can tell me anything."

"No. No I can't." I blurt out.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you hunt divergents!" I yell as I stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

"So?" He asks.

"So? So?" I laugh. "I'm divergent! There! There! I said it! Go on! You can kill me now!" I say, then I break down into tears and fall to the floor.

He doesn't say anything, he just walks towards me.

I'm too young to die. Why did I blurt that out?

He kneels down in front of me.

"Tris, I'm not gonna kill you." He says.

"Why not?"

Eric POV

I have to tell her. I have to tell her.

"I don't actually hunt divergents." I say.

She looks up. Her face is red, and stained with tears.

"What?" She asks, as she sniffles.

"I just act like I kill them. I help them fake their deaths so they can get away from the Erudite. I just work with Jeanine because I need to know what she is doing so I can stop her." I say softly.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really." I say.

She laughs and leans forward and kisses me. We kiss for a few minutes until she pulls away.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

She stands up and takes my hand and leads me towards her room. She lets go of my hand and jumps onto her bed. I slip off my shirt and get into the bed on the other side.

Tris snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her. I could get used to this.

Max POV

I was walking down the hallways to ask Tris to become a leader. I hear screaming coming from her apartment. And I hear something I never thought I would here.

"I'm divergent!" Tris yells.

I don't hear the rest because I'm thinking about how I was about to ask a divergent to become a leader.

I must tell Jeanine.

 **HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!**

 **What's gonna happen? I don't know you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Plot twist Eric doesn't hunt divergents!**

 **HA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

When I open my eyes, I look around my room. It's pretty dark, obviously since we basically live in a cave. I look at my clock. It's 6:42. I can lie here for a few more minutes until I have to get up.

I snuggle more into my pillow. I lie still for a moment and realize that my pillow is breathing. I sit up and look down at what my head was previously lying on. I relax when I see the face of Eric.

I lie back down with my head on his chest.

I lie there for a few minutes until the clock reaches 7:00. When Eric is still sleeping I debate whether or not I should wake him up. The side of waking him up wins.

I shake him a little bit and whisper, "Eric. Wakey, wakey."

He stirs a little bit.

"Eric. I have to get up and get ready for work."

When I say this, he rolls over and wraps his arms around me, making it impossible to get out of bed.

I laugh and say, "Eric, seriously. I have to get up!"

"In a minute." He mumbles.

"I have to be there by 8:30!" I say still laughing.

He looks over at the clock and shrugs.

"Fine, I guess you can go." He lets me go.

I looks over at him and he looks at me like he's never going to see me again. I laugh for like the twentieth time this morning and lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back around 5." I say as I get out of bed.

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to my place." He says as he gets out of the bed.

"Okay."

He slips on his shirt and heads for the door. Before he can reach it though, I get in front of him and give him a peck on the lips.

I run to the bathroom and get into the shower.

Afterwards I put on a pair of shorts, a crop top, and the leather jacket. I then make me a cup of coffee and get me a muffin. Like the morning before.

I walk out of my apartment and lock my door. I head to another day of work.

 _Time Skip._

I am sitting at a café in the Pit drinking a cup of tea. I take in my surroundings. There are a lot of people with piercings all over their face. And people with pink, blue, purple, or green hair. I can see tattoos peeking out of their sleeves.

I love Dauntless.

Somebody sits in front of me.

It's Tobias.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much."

"How's Jessica?"

"She's fine."

"Cool."

He looks at me and says, "I need to talk to you. Somewhere private."

"Okay."

He gets up and leads me towards his apartment. He unlocks the door and we go in.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"No not really." He says as he shuts the door and locks it.

He turns to me and just stares.

"What?" I ask.

"What's going on with you and Eric?" He asks suspiciously.

"What? Nothing's going on between us." I lie.

"Careful Tris. Remember I work in the control room. I saw him leave your room this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie again.

Man I definitely wouldn't make it in Candor.

"Stop lying to me!" He yells.

He walks closer to me.

"Tris! He's dangerous for people like us!"  
"No he's not!" I yell back.

I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm.

"Tris, listen to me." He says in a whisper.

"No!" I yell and yank my arm away from his grip.

I open his door and slam it shut. I walk down to my apartment and slam that door shut too.

Tobias POV

What's gotten into Tris? Is she trying to get herself killed? Eric is going to kill her if he finds out she's divergent.

If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. I have to do something about this.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I go into my room and go into my room.

I jump on my bed and scream into a pillow.

Why doesn't Tobias trust me? Why? He makes me so mad sometimes.

There was a knock at my door.

I don't want to answer it because it might be Tobias.

"Tris?" Thank goodness it's Eric.

I run to the door and open it. He stands there with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay? I heard you slam your door."

"Yeah. Four is just getting on my nerves. He doesn't trust me enough to let me choose my love life." I say.

Eric is obviously confused because of the look on his face.

"He saw you leave my apartment this morning." I say.

"Oh. Oh. Okay." He says.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"Yeah that would be nice." He said.

I move to the side so he can walk in. We go over and sit on the couch. After a minute of complete silence, I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"I'm sure he trusts you. It's just that, well, it's me. The divergent hunter. He is probably just scared that I will hurt you." He says in a comforting way.

"I know. I just want him to know that I'm not a little girl anymore. That I can make my own decisions and can protect myself." I say.

"I'm sure he knows that, it's just that he's your big brother. He's always looked out for you. He's just worried about you."

"I know."

We stay in silence for a few more minutes. He lies his head on top of mine.

"I should probably get going." He says as he gets up.

"Okay."

He walks toward the door, but before he opens it he leans down and kisses me. When he pulls away I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. I snuggle my head into his shoulder.

"I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you too, Eric." I say.

I pull away and give him a kiss and then he opens the door and walks out.

 **This was a short chapter I know, but the next chapter I hope will be longer!**

 **R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am not Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

When I wake up I do what I do every morning. I look at my clock. 7:58.

I am glad that I took off work today. I decided to go down to Abnegation to go visit my parents. I haven't seen them since visiting day. **(A/N Just pretend that Mr. Prior came to visit.)**

I get out of bed and take a shower. Afterwards I put on something I think would be appropriate for Abnegation. Skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. I grab my leather jacket. I grab a muffin and head out the door.

I walk towards train tracks. The train should be here at 8:43. Off in the distance I hear a horn. I look over and I see the train coming around the corner. Right on time.

I start off into a run. The train starts to pass me. I grab onto the handle and pull myself up. I open the door and jump inside. I go into the corner of the car and sit down.

After about a half hour the train is getting closer to the Abnegation sector. I stand up and walk over to the door. I lean my head out of the door to see how close I am.

When we are close enough for me to walk, I jump. I land on my feet, but I do a summersault to balanced myself. I stand up and shake the dirt off of me.

I start walking towards all of the gray houses. As I am walking past everybody, they stop what they are doing and stare at me. They are probably wondering what a Dauntless is doing in the Abnegation sector. I don't mind them though. I just keep walking straight forward, not even paying them any attention.

When I get to my old house, I knock on the door. It opens up after a minute and my mother is standing there. She is wearing her normal gray dress.

"Tris! Come in! Come in!" She says in surprise.

I walk in and just stand there awkwardly. All of a sudden my father comes down the stairs.

"Who was at the door? Oh. Tris, honey. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just thought I would come visit you. Since I haven't seen either of you since the visiting day." I say.

"Well we are glad you came sweaty." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now and Tobias doesn't really like him because they weren't very good friends during their initiation." I said.

"In _their_ initiation?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. His name's Eric. He was in the same initiate class as Tobias." I said.

"And are you sure you trust him?" My mom asks.

"Doesn't he seem a little old for you?" My dad asked.

"Andrew!"

"What? I'm just looking out for my little girl." He said.

"Yeah. I trust him a lot." I said.

"Well then if you think that you can trust him with anything and you love him. Then I like him." My mom said.

"That's all you're going to ask about him? I mean seriously Natalie."

"I trust our daughter."

So after a good long visit with my parents I start heading back to the Dauntless Compound. I hop on the train and sit in the corner again.

After a half hour, the train gets close to Dauntless. When we're close enough, I jump.

I land on my feet, but I never get the chance to start walking towards the compound. Somebody grabs me from behind and everything goes black.

 **R &R**

 **I might not update for a few days I am going to be at a friend's. So yeah.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You know the disclaimer!**

Tris POV

I wake up on a very uncomfortable surface. I look down. No wonder. It's the floor.

I get up and look around. I am in a big, white room. There is nothing in it.

"Hello?!" I scream.

No answer.

"Is anybody there?!" I scream.

No answer.

I slump down in the corner of the room. Where am I? How did I get here? I try to remember the last thing that I did. I was jumping off of the train and then everything went black.

I hear a noise and I look over. There is a tray of food sitting next to the door. I crawl over to it and pick up the piece of cheese. I take a bite. It's really good. I eat the rest of it and I drink the water.

I sit in the middle of the room trying to figure out where in the world I am. Who would try to knock me out and kidnap me? Jeanine! She must have found out that I was divergent. But how? Eric! That liar. I was so stupid! How could I have trusted him?

I sit there for a while and try to find a way out. I see a camera in the corner of the room so they're obviously watching me.

The door opens and I look up. Two Erudites stand there.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

"We're here to take you to… Well we can't tell you." One of them say.

They come towards me each taking one of my arms and pulling me up. I start walking with them. We walk down hallways and through doors. Until we stop.

I look around. We are in a huge room. There is a chair in the middle of it. They bring me over to the chair and push me into it. The y strap to it so I can't move and then they leave.

"Hello Tris."

I look over and Jeanine is standing in the corner of the room.

"Jeanine." I say sourly.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point here. We have been informed that you are divergent. So we have to run experiments to find out more about your kind. You will be going through the simulations of all of the factions and you will have to finish each of them."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will die." She said with no emotion.

As soon as she said that I felt a prick in my neck and darkness took over.

 **(A/N Just pretend that the simulations are the ones from Insurgent, because I don't feel like typing all of the simulations. That and I am not creative enough right now to come up with any.)**

When I am done finishing the Amity simulation, I wake up. I look around and I am in the same room that I was in before I went through the simulations.

I can't believe that I finished all of them!

"Great job, Tris." Jeanine said.

"Now if you don't mind we will ask you some questions."

Two Erudites came and unstrapped me from the chair. They pushed me down onto the floor and tied my hands together.

"Oh and we will also be broadcasting this live to Dauntless as well." She said. **(A/N Don't ask why. I just thought that it would be cool.)**

Tobias POV

Everybody was in the cafeteria eating lunch, well, everybody except Tris. I hadn't seen her all day. But I'm not that worried because she said that she was going to go visit out parents.

 **(A/N Also pretend that there is a screen in the middle of the back wall of the cafeteria.)**

Then the screen started to make noises and everybody looked around to see what was going on. A picture popped up and it was Jeanine. I look over and my eyes widen when I see who was sitting in front of her. Tris!

My baby sister. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I look over at the others and see that their eyes are wide too. So it's not just me that sees her.

"Okay, Tris. Your full name is Beatrice Grace Prior, correct?" Jeanine asks.

"Yes." Tris says very sourly.

"And your mother Natalie Rose Prior, and father Andrew William Prior, and brother Tobias James Eaton?" **(A/N Tobias is adopted!)**

"Yes."

Everybody looks at me. Great. They just found out my real name. I ignore them though and keep watching the screen.

"How long have you known that you were divergent?"

"Since my aptitude test."

Everybody in the room gasps. I can hear a few people whispering, 'Divergents are real? I thought they were just a myth.'

"Why did you choose Dauntless?"

"Because I thought that I wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation. I didn't feel like I fit in."

"So you didn't choose Dauntless to follow your brother?"

"Well, I guess that's part of the reason too."

"Do you know of any other divergents in Dauntless?"

"No." She's lying. She knows that I'm divergent.

"Okay. Thank you, Tris. You have done well. I'm afraid we don't need you anymore." Jeanine says.

What does that mean?

All of a sudden the door opens and Eric starts walking towards Tris. A gun in his hands.

 **HAHAHAHA**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

The doors open up and I see Eric walking towards me, a gun in his hands. My eyes widen. He's going to kill me. Eric's going to kill me.

"No. Please no." I say.

Eric stops in front of me, no expression at all. His eyes cold. He raises the gun to my head. But he doesn't pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" An Erudite yells.

Eric looks me straight in the eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry."

He turns around and starts shooting all of the Erudites in nonfatal places.

Once he has shot everybody he kneels down next to me and cuts the rope that ties my hands together. As soon as my hands are free, I jump into his arms and hug him.

"I told you I don't kill divergents." He said.

"I love you, Eric. I love you, I love you, I love you." I whisper into his ear.

He laughs, "I love you too."

Tobias POV

Eric starts shooting all of the Erudites instead. What is he doing? This isn't Eric. I mean it is, he's doing one thing he does best, shooting people. But he doesn't just ignore orders to kill somebody like that.

Once he's shot everybody, he kneels next to my sister and starts the cut the rope that ties her hands together. And once her hands are free, she jumps into his arms and hugs him.

"I told you I don't kill divergents." Eric said.

What! What is going on with Eric?!

Tris whispers something in Eric's ear and it makes him laugh and he whispers something back into her ear.

Shouts can be heard from outside of the door and they look over.

"We should probably go." Tris said, looking towards the door.

"That's an excellent idea." Eric said, also still looking towards the door.

They get up and Eric hands Tris a gun. They both point the guns towards the door.

"Wait. But where will we go? They are broadcasting this live to Dauntless. So that means that we're both dead. Max kills divergents, and he will kill me and then you." Tris said.

Everybody looks at Max who is sitting with the rest of the leaders.

"I have a place in mind." Eric said.

But nobody was paying attention to that anymore. People started getting up and walking towards Max.

The last thing we heard from the screen were gunshots ringing through the room.

 **R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You know the disclaimer!**

Tris POV

Eric and I stand, guns pointed at the door. Then they open the doors and they start to try to shoot us. But since we are Dauntless, we actually hit them.

Once all of them are down on the floor crying in pain, we run out of the room. We run down hallways and through doors.

"Eric! Do you know where we are going?" I ask.

"Yeah." Is all he says.

Finally we reach the main doors and we burst through them. People scream startled as we run pas them. I have no idea where we are going, I'm just following Eric. I hear the sound of a train of in the distance. And we're running closer to it.

We run into an open field and as soon as we enter it, the train comes into sight. As soon as Eric is close enough, he grabs the handle and opens the door. Since he's in my way, I keep running. I am running trying to find the right time to jump. All of a sudden I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I am taken off of the ground. I look behind me and Eric has picked me up.

I step inside of the train and go into the corner of the train. I sit down and Eric sits down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps is arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. He kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you Eric." I say.

"You're welcome. But you know you don't need to thank me right?"

"But you risked your life to save me."

"I'd risk my life for you anytime." He says.

I look at him.

"Really?"

He nods. I lean up and I kiss him.

 _Time Skip_

Eric and I are walking in this field far away from the city. I have no clue where we are, but I know we are close to the Amity fields. We keep walking. I am about to ask Eric where we are going, but then I see it.

It's a tiny little house on the edge of the field. It's not too big but it's not too small. It looks more like a cabin than a house.

"I talked to Johanna, and she said that there was a little cabin around here. She said that she would send a few Amity down here and stock up the place of everything we would need for a few weeks. She also said that there a few horses in the barn out back, and that we could come by Amity whenever we needed to." Eric said.

"Wow. That's really Amity of her." I say.

"Well, she _is_ the leader of Amity." He said looking at me with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." I say laughing.

Once we reach the cabin, we walk inside. There is a kitchen to the right as soon as you walk in. It's fairly big too. There's a living room with a TV. And to the left there is a hallway and right in front of the hallway is a set of stairs. I walk up the stairs and there are three doors.

I open the first one. It's a small bedroom, already having a bed. I close the door and open the next one. There is a bigger room with a larger bed. And it has a bathroom in it. The next door is a smaller bathroom.

I walk down the stairs and into the hallway. There are three doors here as well. I open the first one, and it's a storage closet. I open the second one and it's a bathroom. I open the third one and it's a huge room. There's nothing in it though.

I close the door and walk back into the living room. I see that there is a back door, so I walk over and open it. I step outside and hold my breath. There is a huge field like the one in the front, and there is a forest to the right of the house. I see the barn that Eric was talking about too.

I hear the door open again and Eric stands beside me.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I love it." I say.

"Good. Because this is where we will be living for a while." He said.

I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says.

I lean up and kiss him. This is the start of a new life.

 **R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So this story is sadly coming to an end. Yes I'm horrible. I know. But I think I can still write maybe another five chapters or so.**

 **But it would really help if you guys could give me story ideas for another story. And the person who tells me an idea that I like the best, will be a character in the story and will also receive credit. And could possibly help me with the story. Key word** _ **possibly.**_

 _ **Either private message me or leave it in the comments. I am on fanfiction everyday. (I don't have a life consisting of socializing.)**_

 _ **Please let me know!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I am not Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

The next day, Eric and I sat outside in the field.

I wanted to learn about him. I just realized that even though he is my boyfriend, I don't know a lot about him.

I didn't realize I was staring at him until he said, "What?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh! I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"How I wanted to learn more about you. About your past."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What? You're actually going to tell me?" I ask surprised.

"Well, you're my girlfriend aren't you? You should know whatever you want to know about me. I don't want to have a relationship where we keep things from each other. So, ask away."

"Um. Okay. Were you a transfer?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Really? From what faction?"

"Erudite."

I couldn't help but laugh. Eric? From Erudite? It's not that he's not smart or anything, it's just, I didn't think that Eric would be from another faction. Especially Erudite.

"What? Am I not smart to you?"

"No, it's just that I didn't think that you would be a transfer. Especially one from Erudite. Because you're just so…" All I can do is make a scary face and hold up my hands like they were claws.

He laughs and falls on his back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks, still laughing.

"You just act so scary around other people. You act like a Dauntless born." Is all that I can say.

"Okay. Next question." He says, as he sits back up.

"Why don't you hunt divergents like the other Erudites?" I ask.

He kid of frowns and looks like he doesn't want to answer, but he does anyways, "My sister. She was divergent. She um. She stayed in Erudite decided to stay in Erudite when she had her choosing ceremony. Well, somebody apparently found out what she was. And they killed her. And I watched it all happen from a closet that she hid me in. The worst part about it was that my mother stood and watched it happen, with no expression at all. Afterwards, she pretended that she was upset, but I knew the truth. That's one reason why I transferred." He says.

"Eric. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I say as I scoot over to him and hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and says, "It's okay."

 _Time Skip_

That night I lie in Eric's arms trying to fall asleep. But for some reason I can't. I just keep thinking what it's like to lose a sibling like that.

Then I realize that that's probably how Tobias feels right now. I just left him, without saying goodbye. I left all of them without saying goodbye.

I fall asleep later that night feeling guilty.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also please give me story ideas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You know the disclaimer!**

Tris POV

 _Two Months Later_

I was sitting in our bedroom waiting for Eric. He said to stay up here because he was setting up a surprise for me. So I sit up here wondering what he could be doing.

The door opens and Eric says, "Okay, you can come down now."

He holds the door open as I walk out of the room. I walk down the stairs and I laugh. There are candles on our dining table and there are plates with chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. And there is a bottle of wine.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Just dinner for the two of us."

"Why? Eric. What did you do?" I ask.

"What? I didn't do anything. Can't a guy just make a sort of romantic dinner for his girlfriend?"

I look at him suspiciously and say, "Okay."

I sit down in the chair as he sits down in his chair.

"Thanks Eric." I say.

"You're very welcome." He says.

Eric POV

After we have eaten most of our food, Tris asks, "Have you ever thought about getting married?"

I almost laugh out loud. If only she knew.

"Yeah, I have a little bit." I say, trying not to give anything away.

She just nods.

This is it. I'm just going to say it.

"Tris. I'm a pencil."

"What?" She asks confused.

I get up and walk over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm a pencil because I will erase our past and write our future." I say, looking deep into her blue eyes.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the box. When she sees it, her eyes get wide.

I open it and say, "Beatrice Grace Prior, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" She screams.

I put the ring on her finger and she humps into my arms. I pick her up and spin her around.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say and kiss her.

 **Please give me story ideas!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please give me story ideas. I am not Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

 _Three Weeks Later_

It's finally here! My wedding day!

We talked to Johanna about having a wedding there in Amity. And since it's, well, Amity, she said yes.

The decorations are all set and half of the faction will be there. We are having the wedding in a giant field in Amity.

I am in a room in one of the Amity buildings close to the field getting ready. My best friend here in Amity, Emily, is helping me get ready.

My dress is white, the bottom of the dress is really poofy and the top is kind of tight and it does makes an x over my chest. The sleeves are tank top style and the dress only goes down to my knees.

I am sitting in a chair, while Emily puts flowers in my braided hair. After she is done she starts with the makeup.

"I'm kind of nervous." I say.

"Why? You're getting married to the love of your life." She responds.

"I know, it's just that you only get married once."

"Don't stress about it." She says.

I sit for a few more minutes while she does my makeup.

"Done!" She yells.

I get up and go look in the mirror. I look beautiful. Emily stands behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"You look stunning." She says.

 _Time Skip_

I wait behind a tree until I get the signal to walk down the aisle. I can hear everybody talking and laughing and it makes me smile.

I can hear the music start to play. I grab my bouquet and move in front of the aisle. I walk slowly down towards where Eric stands.

Eric. He's wearing a black tux and a smile on his face. He looks so handsome standing there. I can't believe we're actually getting married.

When I finally reach the podium I stand in front of Eric.

 **(A/N I don't know the things that Priests say when you get married so I'm just going to skip to the part that I know!)**

"Can I have the rings?" Johanna asks.

A little girl comes up with the rings. Eric and I both smile at how cute she is. We take each other's rings and mutter a 'Thank you' to the little girl.

We put the rings on each other.

"Do you, Eric Mathews, take Beatrice Prior to be your wife?"

"I do." He says, looking into my eyes.

"And do you, Beatrice Prior, take Eric Mathews to be your husband?"

"I do." I say, looking into his eyes.

"I happily pronounce you man and wife. You my kiss the bride." Johanna says smiling and as happily as could be.

Eric grabs my face in his hands and leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. Everybody in the crowd cheers.

 _Time Skip_

The celebration lasted all night. Everybody danced and sang all through the night. And when the party finally ended Eric and I went back to our cabin and fell asleep on the couch in our clothes because we were so tired.

 **Please tell me what you think! Please give me story ideas!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter! You know the disclaimer.**

Tobias POV

 _Five Years Later_

It's been five years since Tris and Eric have disappeared. I think that man killed my baby sister. I miss her so much. Everybody does.

Right now the group and I are exploring the outskirts of the city. I have no clue why. We just got bored. I haven't had a lot to do lately. After Max was murdered, the vice leader, Jack, took his place.

Jack is awesome. But ever since he became the leader, I haven't really had a whole lot to do in the control room.

"Hey look!" Zeke yells.

We all look out of the train door and I see a huge field. In the back of the field, you can barely see it, but there's a tiny little cabin.

"Let's go check it out." Christina said.

We all agreed. We jumped off and started heading towards the cabin.

Tris POV

I was cooking lunch for my daughter, Noel.

"Can I go play outside after lunch mommy?" She asks.

"Sure sweetheart."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I looked towards it. Eric has a key, so he would be able to get in.

"Baby, go to your room for just a second." I tell Noel.

"Okay, mommy." She get off of her chair and walks to her room upstairs.

I open the locked cabinet and grab the gun, just in case. I tiptoe to the door. I open it and my eyes widen at what I see.

Tobias POV

The door opens and Tris stands there. Her eyes widen. We're all silent for a minute.

"Tris?" Uriah asks.

She tries to shut the door, but will puts his hand up against it so she can't close it. She opens it again.

"How did you find me?" She asks.

"We were just exploring the outskirts of the city and we came across this place." Marlene says.

"Can we come in?" Christina asks.

Tris opens the door wide enough for all of us to come in. After we are all inside, she shuts the door and turns towards us.

All I can do is walk forward and pick her up and spin her around. She laughs. Once I set her down the rest hug her.

After we all hugged her I yell, "What were you thinking, Tirs? You can't just leave us thinking that you're dead!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't go back." Is all she says.

"Five years!" Shauna yells.

"I know." She looks down.

I hug her again and kiss the top of her head. We walk to her living room and sit down.

I am just about to ask where Eric is when a small voice says, "Mommy? Can I come down now?"

We all look over. A little girl around the age of four is standing in front of the staircase.

Then Tris says, "Yeah, baby. Come here."

The little girl walks over and sits in Tris's lap.

"Mommy?!" Christina asks.

Tris laughs and says, "Yeah. Guys, this my daughter, Noel. Noel this is, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Christina, and your Uncle Tobias."

"Hi." Noel says softly.

"Hi!" We all say at the same time.

"When did this happen?" Marlene asks.

"Um. Four years ago." Tris says.

"Mommy, when will daddy be back?" Noel asks.

"Um. I don't know." Tris asks.

"Daddy?!" Christina asks.

"Yes, Christina. You didn't think that I adopted Noel did you? Or has nobody given you the _talk_ yet?" Tris says.

Everybody laughs and Christina answers.

Then the front door opens and we all look back. It's Eric.

Tris POV

The door opens and Eric walks in.

Noel jumps of my lap and runs to Eric yelling, "Daddy!"

Eric bends down and picks her up and says, "Hey, angle!"

He kisses the top of her head. And then his eyes land on the group.

"Eric is her dad?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. Is that not okay with you?" Eric said.

"I'm kind of not okay with it no. I mean you're Eric. We all thought that you killed Tris." Zeke says.

Eric walks over to where we are sitting and goes, "Kill Tris? Why would I do that? I love her."

I stand up next to Eric. Everybody's eyes nearly pop out of their heads. Then their eyes land on our wedding rings.

"You guys are married?!" Marlene screams.

"Yup." I say.

Christina gets up and walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders and says, "Did he force you into this? Did he make you do this? Do we need to help you? Because the guys can take him down right now and you can make a run for it."

I laugh so hard I almost fall down.

"What? No! I love Eric. We've been together since the day we chose our jobs after our initiation."

"What?!" Everybody screams.

"Will you guys please stop screaming?" Eric asks.

They all quiet down.

"Tris you know you can come back to Dauntless. Max is dead. You're safe." Will says.

"Max is dead?" I ask.

"Yeah. After you said that Max hunts divergents, everybody turned on him." Tobias says.

 _Time Skip_

Eric and I decided to move back to Dauntless with Noel. We talked to Johanna and thanked her for everything and then we went and talked to Jack about being able to get an apartment and getting out jobs back.

I now stand in our new apartment. Eric has Noel in his arms and he walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Ewwww!" Noel said.

We pull apart and laugh. Eric kisses the top of her head and I kiss her cheek.

This is the start of another new life. And I can't wait to begin.

The End

 **Please review and please, please, give me another story ideas!**


End file.
